Espera por Mim
by Matt forever a brat
Summary: Matt regressa ao orfanato. Estara ele disposto a deixar tudo pela amizade de Mello?


_"**Espera por mim"**_

****

A lua jazia no céu escuro, estampada no meio das pequenas estrelas cintilantes.

A luz vinda da lua penetrava pelas janelas do orfanato colorindo o chão dos quartos de diversos tons prateados.

Nenhum som se atrevia a interromper o terrível e majestoso silêncio que se instalara no orfanato.

Mello olhava fixamente para o tecto, enquanto tentava escutar algum ruído à sua volta: um ressonar, o ranger de um degrau ou o chiar do caminhar de alguém no corredor. Mas nada, nem o bocejar de alguém ele conseguia ouvir.

Ele virou-se de lado e observou a cama vazia de Matt. Desde da sua adopção que Mello não permitira que ninguém partilha-se o quarto com ele; de certa forma, Mello continuava à espera que Matt voltasse para o orfanato.

Mello sacudiu-se mentalmente: estava a ser estúpido. Porque quereria Matt voltar para ali? Para aquele fim de mundo sem saída cuja única saída era a adopção ou ser o sucessor de L?

Mello suspirou, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça servindo de apoio, olhando novamente para o tecto.

- Estou muito bem assim – Pensou Mello – A solidão nunca fez mal a ninguém… Glorrison Jackson sempre viveu só e escreveu um dos poemas mais famosos em todo o mundo… e depois ficou um doido varrido…

Era quando Mello mais odiava a noite: quando não tinha sono, principalmente agora que Matt já não estava ali.

Mello recordou-se de como quando não conseguia dormir, Matt sempre estava disposto a ficar acordado só para lhe fazer companhia. Às vezes ficavam a jogar jogos sem dizer nada um ao outro, mas era o suficiente para os dois.

Além disso, estar tão sozinho fazia-o lembrar o seu rival, Near; Mello imaginou-se a ele próprio, fechado no seu quarto, isolado, a completar puzzles e quebra-cabeças todos os dias.

O adolescente de treze anos de cabelos loiros estremeceu e apagou a imagem da sua mente rapidamente.

De repente, deu um salto ao ouvir um ruído alto no seu quarto.

Ficou sentado na cama, olhando para todos os lados sem perceber de onde tinha vindo o barulho. Estaria ele a ficar maluco como Glarrison Jackson?

Mais uma vez, Mello ouviu o barulho, vindo por trás de si, da janela.

Ele levantou-se e espreitou pela frincha da janela: tanto quanto podia vislumbrar não havia um único ser vivo, nem mesmo um gato. E contudo, contudo, sentiu uma presença lá fora.

Automaticamente, abriu a janela vagarosamente e olhou a pique onde pode observar uma sombra.

- Mello? – Perguntou a voz num sussurro.

Mello ficou de boca aberta a olhar lá para baixo, de olhos arregalados.

- Matt!?

- Xiiu…

Matt, um rapazinho ruivo, um pouco mais baixo que Mello começou a trepar habilidosamente pela trepadeira até chegar à janela. Mello ajudou-o a entrar no quarto e depois ficou a olhar para ele: Matt tinha crescido, não só em altura mas também havia ganho um ar mais adolescente. Trazia calças de ganga, uma t-shirt às riscas brancas e pretas com uma camisa branca que fazia de casaco. Ainda usava os óculos amarelos que lhe escondiam os olhos verdes e o cabelo ruivo estava, como sempre, despenteado.

A primeira coisa que Matt fez foi abraçar Mello, deixando-o ainda mais surpreso e sem reacção. Depois largou-o e olhou para Mello também.

- Caramba Mello, parece que o tempo parou para ti… – Murmurou Matt.

A voz dele também havia mudado, era forte e persuasiva.

Quanto tempo havia passado desde que Matt partira? Oito meses? Um ano? Mello não sabia, perdera a noção do próprio tempo há já muito, muito tempo.

Não fazia ideia de que dia da semana era, nem que dia do mês, e agora que pensava nisso não sabia bem em que mês estava.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, a olhar um para o outro.

Vendo que Mello não falava, Matt olhou para a sua cama e atirou-se para cima dela.

- Está igual à que eu me lembro… Tinha receio que tivesses a partilhar o quarto com alguém, depois poderia haver confusão por eu aparecer aqui…

Mello sentou-se no chão por debaixo da janela, a olhar para Matt.

- Porque voltaste? – Perguntou Mello friamente

- Tinha saudades desta casa, de ti.

- Porquê? A vida do menino com os papás ricos não é boa o suficiente?

Matt levantou o dorso, sentando-se direito na cama e fitando Mello nos olhos com um ar sério.

- Tu sabes que eu não quis, não sejas assim para m…

- Só não consigo compreender… – Interrompeu Mello – Porque voltaste a este fim do mundo.

- Mello, eu não consigo viver sem ti. Sem isto, entendes?

Era incrível a forma como Matt expressava os seus sentimentos. Mello nunca quis ser frio para Matt, o seu melhor amigo, mas era assim que ele infelizmente reagia e agia.

- Não devias estar aqui…

- Não me respeitas ao ponto de concordares com a minha decisão? Eu não me importo de passar riscos pela nossa amizade. Se eu pudesse tinha vindo antes mas puseram-me num colégio interno…

- Deixa ver se eu percebi… Tiraram-te dum orfanato para te porem num colégio interno? – Perguntou Mello estupefacto.

Matt encolheu os ombros e riu-se baixinho. Mello sorriu e também se começou a rir.

- Mello, apanha.

Matt atirou um chocolate para ele. Mello retirou o papel e deu uma trinca no chocolate.

- Obrigado Jeevas.

Para surpresa de Mello, Matt retirou um maço de tabaco da camisa e sentou-se ao seu lado por debaixo da janela aberta. Tirou um isqueiro e acendeu o cigarro que colocara na boca. Deu uma passa, tranquilamente, e depois expirou o fumo para cima, fazendo com que o fumo saísse pela janela fora.

- Desde quando é que tu fumas?

Matt encolheu os ombros e deu mais uma passa.

- Essa merda faz mal, sabias?

- Comer chocolates também, aposto que és diabético.

Mello empurrou Matt de lado.

- 'Tá queto! – Pediu Matt a rir-se.

Mello tentou afastar o fumo, mas vendo que não resultava sentou-se na cama.

- E o L? Já escolheu sucessor?

- Agora que te foste embora é entre mim e o Near. O L anda a investigar um caso, o do Kira.

- Quem me dera saber quem é o Kira, e mais importante, como mata as pessoas…

Matt deu uma última uma passa e depois calcou o cigarro, deitando-o fora pela janela. Levantou-se do chão e deitou-se no colo de Mello de costas e começou a jogar no seu game boy. Ouvia-se um som fraquinho duma música polyphonic vinda do jogo electrónico de Matt.

Mello soltou um leve bocejo e ficou com algumas lágrimas nos olhos.

- Matt, já é tarde, vai para casa…

- Não dá… – Respondeu Matt calmamente.

- Porquê?

- Porque fugi…

- Tu o quê!? – Perguntou Mello em tom alto.

Matt levantou o dorso e tapou-lhe a boca.

- Fala baixo, queres acordar o orfanato inteiro!?

Mello retirou a mão de Matt da boca bruscamente.

- Tu fugiste? Tu tas parvo!? – E dizendo isto Mello pregou um murro forte no braço de Matt.

- Autch!...

Matt pressionou os dedos onde Mello havia soqueado.

- Tu tens uma casa e uma família, pode não ser boa, mas ao menos tens uma! Sabes quantos putos daqui quereriam uma vida como a tua!? – Perguntou Mello irritado.

- Tu querias?...

- Não! Eu só quero o melhor para ti 'pá! Achas que…

Mello suspirou e depois olhou para Matt: ele estava sentado de costas para ele, a olhar para o chão muito amargurado e provavelmente ferido com as palavras de Mello, ainda com os dedos a premirem o golpe causado pelo murro dele.

- Achas que eu te quero ver triste?

- Eu estava mais infeliz se não te visse…

- Já viste, agora vai, por favor… Se te vêem aqui…

Mello suspirou e os dois permaneceram em silêncio, com Matt a aguardar que Mello pedisse para ele não ir. Vendo que Mello não dizia nada, Matt começou-se a levantar mas Mello agarrou-lhe o braço e beijou-lhe o local da ferida deixando Matt de boca aberta com aquele acto amoroso.

- Que estás a fazer…?

Mello não respondeu, e após o longo beijo no braço virou-se de costas para Matt e encostou costas com costas, deitando a cabeça para trás.

- Ouve… – Começou Mello – Só não te quero ver a deitares a tua vida pela janela fora só por causa da nossa amizade, entendes? Prefiro nunca mais te ver mas saber que estás bem… O orfanato não te pode aceitar e de certeza que os teus pais adoptivos te viriam buscar. Depois quem levava com as responsabilidades eras tu, entendes?

- Yah, tens razão…

- Daqui a cinco anos ou menos saio desta casa. Opá… Procuramos um emprego juntos ou assim. Era fixe.

- Yah… Prometes?

- Eu nunca volto atrás na minha palavra.

- Mas eu pensei que quisesses ser o L… O sucessor…

- E quero; vens para o FBI; tu eras um dos sucessores, de certeza que terias um posto garantido.

- Obrigada Mihael…

- De nada Jeevas – Murmurou Mello soltando um grande bocejo.

A luz que saía pela janela era um amarelo torrado anunciando a madrugada.

- Esperas por mim? – Perguntou Mello.

- Até quando for preciso… – Murmurou Matt.

Mello sorriu e fechou os olhos.

Ele virou a cara quase adormecer. Matt deixou-se estar assim durante alguns minutos. Surgiu um largo silêncio entre eles.

Matt olhou de lado para trás e observou Mello a adormecer. Depois virou-se para a frente e coçou o pescoço a pensar como sairia dali sem acordar Mello que dormia agora profundamente.

**Fim...**


End file.
